choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Audrey/@comment-31273956-20180614043536/@comment-35737020-20180705231940
For the majority of book 1 I didn’t care too much for Audrey or her relationship with “bookish sister” but I didnt dislike her. Im suprised to know she’s disliked a lot. She was friendsly & very helpful to a perfect stranger. Book 2 and onwards my feelings changed -of all the Choices romances not involving the main character I think Audrey and Paige (what I changed the bookish sister’s “nicole’s” name to because I like bad puns) had one of the most authentic seeming relationships that I ended up actually caring about. The writers really allowed them to grow as people before major romantic interest in each other developed fully and wrote a believable storyline for why polar opposites would actually be a great match for each other — and they did it without the Cliche “opposites attract” initial set up, where the two characters are immediately attracted to each other because they’re opposites and them questioning compatibility is thrown out the window like in a lot of romance stories. “Paige” was actually hesitant that Audrey would distract her too much from her life long goals while she allowed her to assist with helping her get her inheritance. Though she liked her, “Paige” also had relatable discomfort with Audrey’s spontaneity early on; she wasn’t written to be immediately emotionally swept off her feet by a charming & rebelious stranger/suitor who was showing her a new more exciting way to live— this took a lot of time to develop. Paige also didnt drop her previous self-identify to fit into Audrey’s world after she developed feelings. Audrey mentioned one of her biggest fear was being boring / living a boring life in yet she was perfectly okay helping out someone like “Paige” and didnt respond negatively when Paige chose to make more tame decisions or turned down certain things (as long as she wasnt breaking promises or flaking on her). Imo she’s a great character. By Audrey entering Paige’s life, she was taught a lot of lessons. Audrey’s presence she learned how to find balance with actually enjoying the present and planning for the future— something her twin never even could accomplish. Also, though it was her long term dream to work with Blair Hall, I loved the subplot her learning that while Blair Hall of Mansingh the company, is driven, intelligent, insightful, & decently charitable — she is actually is a hypocritical person who has cunt priorities. (ex. business always being the number one responsibility over everything. Winning, being the best, being number one, and being seen as successful, are the most important things in life. Not caring to build a positive personal relationship with her daughter, considering her child’s emotional health & mental wellbeing to not even '''be' one of her responsibilities. And what’s probably the worst is her blatant hypocrisy— she talks about making the world a better place & scolds paolo for liking the battlefield VR but when “Paige” tells her paolo stole her keycard to in the failed attempt of getting an edge in winning the internship she outright dismisses the wrong doing of one of her employees committing criminal theft on another employee because of the Bullshit excuse “to be successful you have to be ruthless”— in yet this woman sees herself as good & just and literally doesnt have the slighest clue that she’s moral trash by not addressing/scolding criminal behavior by her employees while still preaching/believing she and her company are so modern & progressive and other bullshit)'' I know that seemed like a ramble and seems to have nothing to do with Audrey, but I do have a point. Paige saw her idol for who she truly was. I picked all the right choices so Blair loved essentially everything my character did and awarded her the internship over Paolo, but I gladly picked the harshest “Because I dont want to end up like you” option once she turns down the internship and tells he to give it to Paolo. W/O both her siblings & Audrey I doubt Paige would of made that decision. By disappearing on her family w/o telling any of them before, during, or after the fact, she was already slowly becoming like Blair when it comes to prioritization of business over keeping a decently healthy & respectful relationship with her family. But without her abandoning Audrey w/o even telling her and then deleting Audrey’s number so she cant distract her, after all Ausrey had done for her— I doubt she would of realized she was treating Audrey the way Blair treats her daughter. Which is ditching the person, refusing to acknowledge they genuinely care for the person because of business, and leaving them to wonder if they actually ever cared for them. W/O Audrey’s memory reminding her of what’s important, she probably would of ended up accepting the internship she won, Blair would of taken her under her wing, became more like blair, and she probably would of ended up never realizing that not letting her old dream die she traded family & true friends for empty business success (that shes smart enough to acheive without Blair’s help anyway) Audrey was so important to Bookish sister becoming the person she is and losing a couple of her flaws. Not to say Audrey doesn’t have flaws, all the characters do, but atleast Audrey seemed to be semi self-aware that they actually existed so she could potentially better herself. Bookish sister thought some of her old flaws were actually strengths.